This Is Where It Ends
by catnap69
Summary: HouseCam. A one night stand leaves them both facing some unhappy people and some dangerous ones. Chapter 10 up, will finish final chapter and post if i get enough good reviews, no flames please
1. Chapter 1

He enters his office silently. He's early for once, which shocked everybody including nurse Brenda. As House moved to sit at his desk, he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking over, he saw Dr. Cameron sitting at her desk sorting through what he assumed to be his mail. She was hunched over the table, her glasses fitted perfectly on the tip of her small nose, her hair falling just over the side of her face. 

He remembered last night, every little detail about last night. Her turning up on his doorstep, wanting to comfort him, to help him, and then her refusing to leave. He remembered the kiss that was followed by the discarded clothes. He remembered the closeness that he had felt toward her. He also remembered her not being there the morning after when he woke up. And that was why he was here early, to see her, to talk to her. But even as he thought of the many, many questions he wanted to ask 'Why did you leave?' 'Why were you there in the first place?' 'Will I get to see you out of work again?' He knew that the words would never willingly leave his lips. Lowering his head House continued his path to his desk to start on with the day, liitle realising that Dr. Cameron had already seen him and was wondering the exact same thing.

As Dr. Cameron sat there with her boss's mail sat in front of her she wondered what the hell had gotten into her last night. She knew that getting together with House was possably the WORST thing that she could do...EVER! But when she went to see him, she couldn't help herself. He looking so vulnerable yet so sexy. How do you resist a man like that? Cameron sure didn't know. As soon as House entered his office she had hurried to look as if she hadn't been day-dreaming. Especially about him. He would never let her live it down. Sorting through his mail, Cameron never noticed the pair of intese blue eyes that were fixated on her for what felt like forever.

"You did what?!" Wilson exclaimed as he sat opposit House in his office, immediately forgetting the fact that House was in fact eating his lunch. "How did you...When did you...Huh." House looked up from his chicken salad and frowned. "Why is that such a shock? Am I not allowed to get laid anymore?" Wilson couldn't help but laugh at his friends words, he shook his head slightly still smiling, "No it's not that, it's just...Cameron?" Wilson let out a laugh and leant back in his chair, clasping his hands together on the top of his stomach "Man i applaude you! I would love to be able to get a peice of that fine ass." House's gaze snapped up from the food and met Wilsons eyes, a flash of something dangerous in there, but as soon as he looked at Wilson, House knew that he was being played. "I am not interested in Cameron." Wilson, with a suddenly very confused look on his face swiveled his chair slightly and said "You got a funny way of showing it!" With a smirk he then stole back what remained of his lunch and hit House around the side of the head.

"You did what?!" Cameron blushed as the question hit her hard. Biting her lip, she looked up the person that had issued her with the question in such a disappointed tone. "Geeze. You know I thought that I knew you better than that. How could you be so stupid?" Cameron just sat still, not saying a word as she knew that her accuser didn't want to hear a word that she had to say. As they began to pace, Cameron couldn't help but feel like she was back in high school and she had been caught smoking. Cameron felt the hands coming up behind her chair as it swiveled around to face them. With their face so close to hers she could smell their breath and made a mental note that their breath was minty fresh. Practically nose to nose, her confidant snarled "You have to end this. You have to end it now!"

"You have to end it now!" Wilson said as if the whole fate of the world relied on this one relationship. House looked up from fiddling with the letter opener that he appeared to be so facinated with for the last ten minutes and put on a childish face, his bottom lip pouting out as mush as it possibly could. "But I don't wanna!" Wilson just rolled his eyes at him and cocked his head sideways, as if doing this would get through to him. "Oh come on don't give me THAT look! I least I'm not married when I go after younger, fitter chicks. At last I have somebody who wants to play with me!" Wilson gave a chuckle, dispite his best efforts and decided that there was only one way to do this. "Do you want to hurt her?"

Cameron was already back in her office by the time that House walked in through the conference room. After just poking his head through, the rest of his body appeared as he noted that Foreman and Chase were nowhere to be seen. "Where are the other ones?" Cameron looked up from her laptop long enough to just barely acknowledge his exsistance and shrugged. Her response to him threw House off balance, and hurt his feelings a little bit, not that he would ever admitt that. "Well do we have any cases then?" Cameron merely shook her head, not even bothering to look up from the screen. House stood around awkwardly trying to think of a way to make conversation. After several failed attempts and alot of bouncing his cane off of the floor House said "So do you screw alot of your boss's or am I the first?" Cameron looked up quickly from the computer and didn't quite know where to look. Since Cameron was obviously not going to come up with a retaliation any time soon, House decided to go again "I didn't mean it to come out quite like that. But I do think that we need to sort this out, you know, so that you don't try to jump me in the middle of a differential and all, because I know that it must be hard to keep your hands off of me. With both of us here, alone. My god you must be gagging for it!" Cameron did nothing but rolled her eyes at him, but House could see the beggining of a smile forming on her lips, which rather oddly caused him to smile. Realising this, House quickly changed his expression to one of mock-laughter. Just as he was afraid that he would have to say something else to get this started, Cameron opened her mouth and said "Fine. So lets talk." But before House could say anything Cameron had already dived straight into the point. "Last nightwas fun. More than fun. It really was. But do we really want to chance this? Because I don't think that we do. You don't want a realationship...with anybody, and I dont want you to force yourself into a relationship that you don't really want. I think that is what is for the best. Don't you?" 'Why am I saying this? This isn't what I want. Why am I listening to them?' House looked down at the ground as he took in everything that she had just said. It was exactly what he was going to say but for some reason it sounded worse coming from her. More painful. 'Why did he listen to Wilson about this? This isn't what he wanted.' But he wasn't about to let her see how much this was bugging him, so instead he looked up at her and said "Exactly what I thought." With a sarcastic smile, House turned and walked into his office, flopping down onto the chair. 'How could she want this to be a one time thing?' As he turned on the computer that sat on his desk, he had a thought. 'That didn't sound like something that Cameron would say'. As he turned to look over at her, he saw that her hands were shaking and she obviously couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. 'She didn't mean it.' House pushed back his chair and limped over to her desk, immediatly catching her attention, but she quickly made a show of going bak to her work. Seeing no other choice, House leant down and turned off the laptop. He then reached over and grabbed her upperarm, hauling her up off of her seat and around the desk. Cameron knew where this was going before he even said anything. "Do you really want to end this?" All that Cameron could do was look up at him, almost pleading with him not to do this, not to say all of this. House softened his voice and whispered "Do you?" She shook her head slowly and that was all that House needed to hear. Bending his head, House took her lips in his in a kiss that neither one of them wanted to end. Camerons arms moving to wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him into even closer contact.

They were both so caught up in the kiss that niether one of them noticed who was standing outside the office doors, watching them, everything that they were doing. Cameron didn't notice the person with whom she was speaking earlier watching them. And they were mad...TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

The day continued fairly smoothly for the rest of it. House and Cameron both pretended that nothing had happened which was easy enough since nobody else knew about it. House was avoiding Wilson since he knew that he was going to ask for details as to how the 'non-breakup' went, and he wasn't in the mood to hear a lecture on how she was half his age, he'll only hurt her, yadadada! If he wanted that speech he would call his Dad. 

Cameron on the other hand was practically floating around, and was constantly trying to hide the smile on her face. Which was not working. Everybody at the hospital now either thinks that she's in love or on drugs, and with her past experience it was likely both ways. She was on cloud nine, and she liked it. When she was in the clinic, with a patient that was in agony because of a hernia she still couldn't help but smile. The memory of House's kiss on her lips. She couldn't wait for the end of the day when she could go and see him and not worry about any patients or work and just focus on him. As if she was hit full force in the gut, Cameron suddenly remembered her earlier conversation with her friend and a chill ran down her spine and her smile quickly disappeared. What was she going to do? She couldn't tell them, and she couldn't end it with House. Her and House needed a chat. Soon.

As Cameron entered House's office, she looked around but didn't see anybody, not even House who was usually hiding up there at around this time to get away from Cuddy and clinic duty. Having another look around, Cameron decided to just wait and speak to House as soon as he got in. As it turned out she didn't have to wait very long, as House and Foreman walked into the office together obviously arguing about something but House stopped the second he saw Cameron, but still let Foreman continue with his rant. House kept his eyes on her the entire time and Cameron did the same to House. As soon as Foreman finished his arguement, House turned around and said very simply "Get out." This time Foreman didn't argue and just left looking very confused. As soon as Foreman had left, House turned back around to Cameron and a huge smile appeared on his face. What suprised her was that it wasnt a smirk or a grin, it was a smile. As if he was genuinly happy to see her. He then walked over to where she was sat at his desk and hit her in the shins with his cane. "Up." Was all he said. Rubbing her leg and frowning, Cameron got up to leave and decided that she must have read too much into the smile and moved to go and leave House to his Gameboy or whatever. But before she could move fully away fron him, House had already reached out, grabbed her waist and pulled her to sit on his good leg, wrapping his arms around her middle. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply causing Cameron to close her eyes and lean back into him, covering his arms with hers.

House turned Camerons face toward him and led her down for a soft kiss, her eyes fluttering closed once again.

House just let out a sigh and said "I have wanted to do that ALL day!"

Cameron had begun to relax again whan she remembered why she was there. Twisting around to look at him, Cameron drew in a deep breath preparing herself for the worst once she tells him what's going on. As she opened her eyes once again, they met his and all thought of giving him that news evaporated. All she could see was the deep pool of blue that had engulfed her. Damn it, she hated it when he distracted her like that.

Hating herself for letting her trail of thought get sidetracked, she knew that she wasn't going to get around to it that night so she just leant back against him and closed her eyes once more, only to have to open them a second later when the feeling of being watched overpowered her. Cameron just opened her eyes and looked out of the glass windows that lead out onto the balcony, and immediatly wished that she hadn't. Because the second that she did, she saw a pair of eyes staring back at her. Cold, emotionless eyes. Hiding in the shadows, watching her, were the eyes thar belonged to the person she least wanted to see.


	3. Chapter 3

House pushed open the door to his apartment and held it open for Cameron to enter. With an exaggerated bow, House welcomed her and beckoned her inside. The grin that threatened to escape her finaly did and her face glowed. She loved seeing this side of House, even if it was just for brief moments.

House then took her coat and hung it up on the coat stand just inside the door before throwing his on the back of the couch and proceeding to give her the tour. After showing her the kitchen and all of its utensils, House then took her to the bedroom and showed her his collection of band T-Shirts, all the while she stood there and smiled and nodded along while thinking that he would proably be entertained by a roll of wool.

After the 'grand tour', House decided that they were both hungry and ordered Chinese. After eating and watching 'The L Word' Cameron thought that now would be the best time to talk to House about their situation, since he had already been fed and had watched alot of lesbians get it on, she figured he would be in a good mood. Reaching past him, Cameron got hold of the remote and turned off the T.V.

"Hey! Watching." House exclaimed as soon as the screen died. She knew that he was only joking but she needed him to be serious now. The look on her face must have shown it because House quietened and asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing really. I just wanted us to sort a couple of things out thats all."

House had a feeling that that wasn't all but he didnt push the subject...much. "Okay. So what do you think we should sort out? Do you want me to make room for your CDs is that it? Clear out a draw for you? Because I gotta tell you, after dating for one day, I dont think Im ready for that."

Cameron just smiled and started to play around with the remote control in her hand, flipping it over and studying the batteries. Doing pretty much anything that didn't involve looking directly at House. House being House picked up on this and said "Okay look, I know that something is wrong so you might as well tell me before I have to go around everyone in the hospital trying to find out if anybody has done anything to you. Do you want that on your concience? I'll go into the childrens ward and throw all of their toys out of the window one by one until I find out. Think of the guilt. Think of the children."

Cameron just giggled but decided that he had a right to know. But as soon as she opened her mouth, no words came to her. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him the full story at least. But she wanted to tell him something so she just thought about going cryptic.

"I was just thinking that maybe we shouldn't tell anybody about this yet. About us. Maybe it would be better if we kept it quiet, for a while at least." As she finished this part of her carefully thought out speech, House's eyes changed and got darker, more dangerous. Then he said something that she didn't think he would say.

"No."

Cameron was so sure that she had heard him wrong, that she just shook her head and asked him to repeat it.

"No. I'm not going to keep it quiet. Why should I? I like you. You like me. Call me crazy but I'm not seeing the problem here."

Cameron shuffled closer to him on the couch, wanting to be as near to him as possible at this point. She couldn't beleive that he just said all of that. She didn't think that she could like him anymore and then he goes and does something like this.

Taking House's hand in hers Cameron said "It's not just us though is it? There are other people to consider in this." From the question on House's face she continued "Like Cuddy, who will think that this will effect your work. It will probably have some effect on Wilson as he is your best friend. Not to mention all of the other guys like Foreman and Chase who will then think that you will be picking favorates...Okay so maybe not Foreman, but you know that Chase will."

House couldnt help but feel a stab of anger in his gut. He didnt want to hide this, and he sure as hell didnt see why it was anybody else business. But just to make her happy House smiled and nodded and agreed.

A smile broke out on Camerons face. 'He's not going to do it is he?' She thought to herself.

'Ha I am so not going to do that!' House then thought to himself, returning her smile.

House decided that it had been a long day for everyone and leant forward so that his hand was supporting his weight between them and used his other hand to cup the back of her neck, tilting her head to the side. Shifting forward, House let his lips brush against the sensitve skin of her throat, moving up to the silky skin just below her ear. Camerons head fell back on a moan as his tongue found her pulse point, her moan turning to a squeal of delight as House drew her skin into his mouth and proceeded to suck on it hard, withdrawing to see his handywork, before diving back in again to futher brand her. Cameron just laughed and pushed against his shoulders in a futile effort to restrain him. House only raised his head again when Cameron muttered something that he couldnt qite understand.

Lips swollen and red, eyes glazed over, Cameron thought that he looked like the most perfect thing in the world, especially combined with his dishevelled hair and, of course, the stubble that drove her crazy. "What?"

Cameron tried desperately to catch her breath before repeating herself. "Do you think that we should move into the bedroom? Or at least close the curtains some more?"

House pretended to think about it before saying "Hmmmm nah! I like it here, besides that would include moving!"

He then jumped on her again, causing another squeal to escape from her as he returned to what he was doing to her neck. Letting her head fall back once again, Cameron let her neck lie on the arm rest with her ehad dangling off the end of the couch. Cameron kept her eyes closed, her head rolling from side to side as House then unbuttoned and discarded her shirt.

As House and Cameron continued to enjoy themselves, discarding more clothing and just playing around, the way that they never got the chance to do, they didnt realise that closing the curtains would have been for the best, as the same cold pair of eyes peered throught the small crack in the curtains, taking in every one of their movements, the eyes getting colder by the second. 


	4. Chapter 4

'Who the hell did she think she was?' The pacing began as the thought began to tumble through their mind. The shaking began again. It wasnt letting up this time. Usually it started and then went away after a few minutes. But not this time.

'How could she do this to me? I thought that she knew how it was supposed to be. How everything was supposed to be.'

Walking over to the coffee table, they picked up their drink and took a large swallow of the amber liquid, and felt it burn all the way down their throat until it lined their stomach. Letting out a harsh hissing sound, they threw the glass over to the other side of the room and reveled in hearing the shattered peices fall to the ground.

Drawing in a deep breath, they pulled themselves together and walked slowly into the kitchen, stopping only when they reached the fridge. Opening the freezer part door, they drew out a small tray that way filled to the brim with the see-through liquid. Picking out just one of the small ice cubes, they held in softly, carefully between their fingers as they drew it up toward their hairline, letting the cool substance cleanse them.

The image of the two of them together drove them crazy. They couldn't stand it.

'How? I mean...How?' Seeing them together hurt them more than they would like to admitt but luckily no one else was around. They never were. They were always alone.

Dropping the ice cube to the floor, they walked, in a daze, down the hall and into the room that they call theirs. Reaching for the doorknob, they turned it slowly, all fluid, languid motions. Closing the door behind them, they walked over to the bed, not bothering with the light. They liked the darkness. Belonged there. It was easier there.

They moved to the side if the bed. Not removing clothes. Not removing Shoes. Just sitting. Sitting on the corner. Feet up tucked beneath them. Arms wrapped around them, chin resting on their knees.

Everything had happened so fast. They had barely gotten there by the time that House and jumped on her. They couldn't stop it. They couldn't look away.

House with Cameron. Cameron with House. House. Cameron. Cameron. House. House touching Cameron. Cameron touching House.

Their eyes snapped open.

"This has to end!" 


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shone brightly through the curtains in House's bedroom. Cameron stirred slowly and turned onto her side so that she could look over at House. Finding that he was still asleep, Cameron turned completely to face face him, propping herself up on her elbow, she was able to actually look down at his sleeping form. His face didn't have as many lines as it did during the day. Everything had smoothed out, showing that his eyelids were soft and his lips were kissable.

Everything about House was softened by the morning glow. She could see his eyes moving beneath his lids. Could feel his jaw clenching and unclenching. With a small smile forming on her lips, Cameron raised her hand to brush her fingers across his lips before bending her head and letting her lips brush his. She didn't even feel him stir, She only realised that he was awake when he kissed her back. Just a light brush of lips before she drew back again.

Looking down at him again, Cameron mentally slapped herself for not telling him the truth in the first place. Lowering her head in shame, Cameron couldn't help but feel that she didn't deserve him. House saw her faltered gaze and suddenly felt a horrible sense of helplessness that he hadn't felt in years...or ever actually. There was something going on with Cameron but he couldn't push the subject. He couldn't do anything. All that he could think of to do was to let her know that...that...hell even he wasn't sure what. But he just wanted to be close to her. Now. In this moment. Straining upward, torward her, House finaly found her lips with his, tangling his hands in her hair. Cameron let out a small moan and deepened the kiss. As House's tongue made it's way into Camerons mouth, their hands began to wonder over each others bodies. The heat rising in Camerons cheeks as House gripped her hair tighter in his fist pulling her down onto the bed with him, obliterating all of her shame and doubts. Ruining any chances of a conversation that she may have wanted to start that morning.

House and Cameron had arrived at the hospital late, immediately running straight into Cuddy who was pissed that two out of four of her diagnosticians were missing when she had a huge donor to the hospital coming in with his son who had a bad case of the sniffles. After inquiring as to why they were arriving together, Cuddy shooed them off in opposit directions, Cameron to the clinic and House to his office.

By the time that it was lunch, Cameron was ready to chew her own arm off. She thought that she was the single most stressed out person in the hospital that day. She was hungry, her feet hurt and somehow everybody had managed to find a way for her and House to not see each other. 'God I am going going crazy here!' She thought as she paced the hospital hallways, just waiting for House to come out of his office. Well actually she was waiting for Wilson to get out of House's office. She needed to talk to House and couldn't do it with Wilson there. Pacing again, Cameron counted the amount of times she heard her own footsteps before she started to get annoyed.

House was sitting at his desk, the way he had been doing for the entire day, and he was bored with a capital BORED! The case that Cuddy wanted him to look at, turned out to be nothing more than a runny nose and he had completed all of the cross-words that were around in the office, but still he couldn't get his mind preoccupied enought o think about something other than Cameron ' Damn her! Why did I have to start thinking about her? This sucks! But she is verry pretty, so i guess it's better than thinking about Volger' A shudder ran through House as the image of Volger the same way the he was picturing Cameron popped up inside his head. Wilson who was sitting opposite him noticed this and said "You havn't been listening to a word I've said have you?" House looking startled looked up at him as if he'd never seen him before. "Of course I was. And I think that...you're right...they should ban...er...hippo dancing. I saw 'Fantasia' I saw the horror in those hippos eyes!" Wilson couldn't do anything but roll his eyes at House and guess what he was actually thinking about. He guessed on the first try of course. Not that there was much need for the guessing game. House wasn't quite sure whatb to do, and told Wilson this. After somewhat of a heated discussion, House agreed to speak to Cameron. Oddly enough he only agreed after Wilson started throwing pens at him. Wondering where she was then, House leant back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Cameron began to get bored of pacing so she decided to go for a walk while the boys finished their natter. As she began her walking, she thought about pretty much everything. But mostly about House, and her relationship with him. As she got about 10 minutes into her walk, she deicided to go up onto the roof and enjoy the view for a few minutes.

House was still talking to Wilson about the last episode of 'The L Word' that he watched but then it soon turned into House talking about he watched it with Cameron, and how he liked the fact that he could watch that stuff with her. Wilson gave up trying to change the subject and just let him ramble on about her, which then turned into a discussion about whether Julie should get highlights. "Julie? As in your ex? The one who cheated on you? As in the one who you left? As in-"

"Alright I get the picture thankyou House. And yes it is that one. I ran into her yesterday at some supermarket and I saw that she had a hair-dye in her basket." House couldn't help but burst out laughing at the image.

Cameron pushed the door to the roof open and walked slowly onto the graveled floor, liking the way that it crunched beneath her feet. Cameron moved over the edge wall and looked down. 'No wonder he likes it up here. It's beautiful.' Looking at the view made everything else fall away. Work. Friends. Family. But suddenly a face popped into her mind. And it wasn't a face that she wanted to see at this point. It was nothing more that a reminder that she couldn't get away from her problems. It was those eyes. So dark and intense, yet so empty. Nothing there behind them. Yet whenever somebody else saw them, everything was fine. There was a smile on their face. A bounce in their step. Why did it have to be her? 'God I hate them for this!'

Suddenly, as this thought crossed her mind, a chill swept up her back causing her to shudder. All of the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She knew that feeling. Turning around, Cameron tried to find where they were but found nothing. She knew that they were watching her. She knew that she was being followed but didn't quite trust herself...not after the last time.

From behind the thick metal door a body emerged, slowly from within the shadows. As if part of the shadows. The door was slightly ajar. It always was whenever someone went up there. It was what was needed. It was what they needed to do. It was for their own good. Leaning forward, they could see her perfectly. Her long mane of hair that always tumbled down her back, her straight spine that never faltered, the silky smooth skin on her neck and shoulders.

All she needed to do was turn. Just turn around and she would have seen them. She would have seen those harsh eyes staring at her, sizing her up, readying her. She would have seen them glowing out of the darkness like headlights, with a gleam there that would have her cowering in the corner. The eyes that were so vengeful.

She should have turned before the door slammed shut. Leaving her on the other side, with no handle, no cell phone, no one to hear her scream. 


	6. Chapter 6

House was still sitting at his desk when Foreman and Chase walked in. Chase's face was flushed and Foreman looked very pleased. House and Wilson just looked at each other then back at them. House decided to go first, "Um...Having fun together are we? Imean surely the two of you could have waited until after work to 'get busy'" House then shook his head. tutting quietly. 

Chase instantly went bright red and trued to exlain "No I'm...He's not...We're not!"

Foreman just ignored him and spoke to House "We had a race to see who could get here first. And obviously I won." The smile appeared on Foremans face again.

Chase looked around at everyone befre commenting "Where's Cameron?"

Cameron was still stuck on the roof. The sun had gone down a long time ago and the only lights available to her were the ones from the hospital windows below and the full moon that lit up the sky. Cameron couldn't get the door open, and her arm hurt from trying to bust it open. 'Im never going to get out of here.' She thought miserabley as she just gave up and sat on the wall the surrounded her. 'How did I get here? Why is this happening to me?' A bolt of lightening flashed across the sky and the rain had begun to fall in heavy sheets. Cameron paid no attention to this though as her attention was focused on the door once again. She could hear something moving about. Something scratching against the door. Cameron bolted up from the wall and ran over to the door. "Hello. Is someone there?"

She didn't need an answer. She knew who was there. They had come back. But why? Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She heard it then. The whispering. The voice. She heard the doorhandle moving. Looking down she saw that someone was opening the door. Opening the Door. 'Nowhere to run now Cameron.' Was all she could think.

"Well shouldn't we go and look for her?" Chase chimed in. All three of the other doctors looked over at him as if he was crazy, but it was only House who spoke "No. She'll think that we're crowding her. Just give her time. I'm sure she's alright, she probably just went for a walk."

Just then Wilson's beeper went off. Looking at it, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well I've got to go. One of my patients has dissappeared again. Effect of the chemo." He explained as he got up and left. Foreman immediately took his seat and picked up House's big tennis ball, throwing it from side to side. He could tell that House was distracted and didn't push to find out why.

The handle turned. The horrible grating sound of metal on metal filled the air. At the same time she could hear the lock clicking out of place. Taking a step back, Cameron wanted to be as far away from them as possible when they opened that door. The dood was puushed open cautiously, and a man emerged "Wilson! What are you doing here?"

Wilson looked just as shocked to see her. "I could ask you the same thing. Where have you been? House was worried about you. You're not my patient." By the look on Camerons face, Wilson continued, "One of my patients ran off, I needed to find him before he did anything stupid. I thought he might be up here. But evidently not." With a concerned look on his face, Wilson put his hand out to Cameron. Cameron let a shaking hand go out to him as he lead her back down the steps and into the safety of the hospital.

On the way down from the roof, Wilson noticed that Cameron was shaking. "What happened up there? Everyone knows that you are supposed to have something in the door vecause it doesnt open properly. What were you thinking?"

Cameron was fully prepared to turn around and tell Wilson everything just to prove him wrong, but she forced herself to stop. "I guess that I just wasn't thinking." Hanging her head, she continued with her quest down to the Diagnostics department.

By the time that they reached House's office, Cameron had calmed down a bit but not completely. As soon as she entered the office, House swung around in his chair to face the latest intruders and his face light up when he saw Cameron. His smile soon faltered when Wilson told him what had happened up on the roof. Although Cameron insisted that it was nothing and that it was all her fault in the first place, House wouldn't let it go. He said that he would take her back to his place and order Chinese for her and they would watch T.V until they fell asleep. Cameron couldn't help the smile the invaded her face at that point. But even though House was being the biggest cuddly bear at this point, she needed to go home. Alone. She told him that. She couldn't help the pang of guilt that she felt when she saw the disappointment on his face. It was only a flicker as it was gone as soon as it was there, quickly replaced qith a reasuring smile.

Less than an hour later, House was seated in front of Camerons apartment building, the engine still running as he said bye. Cameron tried to make sure that everything was okay between them, she didn't want any weirdness when they go back to work because she said that she didn't want to spend the night. House's only response was to shake it off with a forced laugh. Still Cameron couoldn't help but feel like he was holding something back from her. 'What the hell is wrong with you? How can you expect him to be open and honest with you when you can't even tell him...' No she couldn't. She wouldn't. Espeicially not now. Finding that it was getting difficult to breath, being that close to him, lying that much to him, Cameron couldn't do anything but get out and leave, leaving House with an empty passenger seat and a hollow expression.

As House drove away fron the small building, the eyes followed him, his every move was being accounted for. How he put the car into gear, how he gripped the stearing wheel. The eyes narrowed as the car moved out of its parking space and picking up speed as it drove off. The driver of the Red Corvett completely unaware of the eyes. They took great pleasure in this. In them not knowing. It was only when the car was out of sight, and the lights in Camerons apartment had gone off, signaling her going to bed, did the eyes retreat. As well as the camcorder that followed.


	7. Chapter 7

The screaming began again. Oh God make it stop! Please make it stop! There's so much blood. So much blood. All she could do was scream at them "Why are you here? Why are you doing this?" There was no answer. Nothing but black in her surroundings. The sound built up to a peircing ring. She was so close. So close. But to what? To who. Just a little futher and she would be there. Just as she thought that she would go deaf from the sickening screeches...The eyes open on her once more! 

Cameron sat up in bed. Sweat dripping down her back, her hair stuck down to her forehead, her breaths hardly able to escape. She knew it was a dream. It was just a dream. She knew that. Her alarm clock was screaming beside her. The constant ringing drilling a hole into her temples. All she could do was reach out a hand and helplessly bat the clock off of the chest of draws, doing nothing but muffling the sound slightly. Turning her head, Cameron screamed her fear and fustration into the pillow beside her. Collapsing fron exhaustion, Cameron let her face rest in the pillow until her breathing calmed and her fear subsided.

10 minutes later, Cameron was standing beneath the spray of water that felt like it was peeling the skin straight off of her body. The hot water cascaded down her spine and over her legs. She stood with her hands braced against the wall, her head bowed to the floor and the water hitting her directly on the top of the head. As she stood there, she couldn't stop the tears that came. They were too sudden. Too intense. Her body heaving with the tears that came freely, Cameron kept her head down and her soul hollow.

By the time that Cameron had gotten to the hospital, everyone was there and was waiting for her. As soon as she entered the conference room, everybody stopped talking and turned all pairs of eyes to her. Studying her. Taking her all in. 'Gods sake pull yourself together Allison. They are not doing that. You're just getting paranoid.' Walking further into the room, Cameron painted a smile on her face and approuched them. House jumped up from his spot at the table and met her halfway. Bending down slightly he gave her a light kiss on the lips and smiled down at her. But she could tell by the force of the smile that something was wrong. "What is it?" She demanded to know, looking at all of them in turn. House, Chase, Foreman and even Wilson all started to say in union that nothing was wrong. Cameron just rolled her eyes and pinched House on the arm. A time honoured classic to get info out of your man. House jumped backward and was fully ready to go head to head with her on this, but gave up before he even started. Drawing a long breath House told her what none of the others would. "We're just worried that you may not be ready to come back to work just yet. I mean you've had a hard time lately. With everything that's happened. And vesides we don't really need you right now. Our patient has been cured and is being discharged later today. Unless you would like to revel in the joy that is my mail an WAY overdue paperwork, I suggest you go home."

House took another deep breath and a large step backward, afraid that she was going to blow.

Cameron merely turned to the others. "Is this how you all feel?"

The entire team, including Wilson, hung their heads and nodded.

Feeling a little bit hurt by their sudden reaction to her, Cameron licked her lips, turned back to House and Said "What paperwork is it?"

POP

The cork in the champaign bottle flew across the room and bounced off of the glass wall in Dr. House's office. Everybody cheered and laughed as the drink spilled out over the top, each of them reaching their glasses out to catch some of the escaping liquid. Chase lifted his glass and esclaimed "A toast! To Foreman, for getting that big lecture booking on...whatever it is that you Neurologists do, and getting a bucket load of money in the process!"

Everybody practically yelled "To Foreman!" And clinked their glasses together. The drink had only just touched their lips when Cuddy came storming into the room, all guns blazing. "Where the HELL have you all been? I have paged you all at least three times to get down to my office NOW!"

All four of the doctors looked at each other and back at Cuddy, but Cameron was the one to speak first "What's up Cuddy?"

Cuddy turned to look at Cameron so sharply that she had to sit back in her seat a little. "You all have pagers for a reason! Use them!" All of the doctors were taken aback by this. House then stood up and said "Either tell us what your problem is or go and look through the check list of your baby-daddy candidates. Pick one and hurry up about it, my bubbly's getting flat."

Cuddy just looked up at him through her lashes and said "Your patient has died."

House's face just turned into a frown, looking as if she was speaking another language that had never even heard of before. Shaking his head, House released a laugh that sounded so alien to everyone around him, it sounded like a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry...WHAT?! How did that happen? He was cured. He was ready to go home. He was being discharged tomorrow for FUCKS SAKE!" With this House flung his glass across the room so that it hit the wall just behind his desk. There was so much force in the throw that none of them could even have guessed how many peices there were scattered all over the office. All three of them ducked their heads beneath their arms to prtect themselves from the ricocheting glass. Cuddy barely even blinked at his reaction, but continued none the less "Somebody here, gave your patient the wrong medication." After a series of exchanged looks Cuddy went on "Your patient was given Warfarin for a long time. Since you got the case actually." She said pointedly at House. "We all went to Med school so I'm pretty sure that we can all guess that he wasn't meant to have that since HE DIDN'T HAVE A HEART CONDITION!"

Cuddy, her face red and flushed, drew in a breath and smoothed her hands down her pencil line skirt, composing herself. "Look. The only people in this hospital that had anything to do with that patient were you guys, two nurses and a trainee nurse-and before you even think about blaming the trainee, she wasn't allowed anywhere near his medication." She was quick to put in when she saw the hopeful gleam in House's eyes that appeared whenever he thought that he could shift the blame onto someone else. "I'm just warning you guys that the mans family is downstairs wanting to know why all of a sudden their husband, father, brother whatever is now dead when he was supposed to be going home tomorrow. There will also be a formal investigation as to who did this."

Cuddy turned to leave before she lost her temper again, only to be stopped by the voice of Dr. Cameron "Why will there be an investigation? I thought that it would have been just a mistake with his meds."

Turning slowly around to look at the younger doctor, showing the sympathy on her tierd, worn out face. "Because, Doctor Cameron, nobody thinks that it was a 'mistake'. People are now thinking that with that medication, for that length of time, well...lets put it this way, it was no accident." The only sounds left after that were the sounds of Cuddys shoes clicking down the hallways, slowly fading as they departed.

It was late. Past 10 by the time that Cameron and House pulled up in front of House's apartment. For what seemed like an eternity they just sat there. House staring out of the windsheild and Cameron staring at the dashboard, neither saying a word until House turned and told Cameron to go inside and set up the 'TIVO'. "Where are you going then?" House only had to look at the expression on her face to be able to tell that she was worried that he blamed her for what had happened and wasn't planning on coming back. All he could was smile and say that he was just going to drive around the block so he can go and buy some scotch, that she should just go inside and make herself comfortab;e since she wasn't going anywhere for a while. He leaned forward and prssed a tender kiss to her cheek bone, lingering there for a second longer before withdrawing and giving her another heart breaking smile. Returning his smile the best that she ccould, Cameron got slowly out of the car and headed toward the front door, House's keys in her hand. It wasn't until after she had let herself in that Cameron heard the sound of House's car pulling away fron the curb. She smiled to herself, closed the door gently behind her and leant back against it with a sigh, letting her head fall back onto the wooden door that never failed to sheild both House and Cameron from the outside world and leave them with the only world that they needed. Each other. Camerons eyes snapped open and she cursed quietly as she remembered that she was going to ask House if she could check her messeges here. Deciding that House wouldn't mind, Cameron disposed of her bag and her coat by the couch, kicking off her shoes at the same time. She dialed her number and entered in her code to hear the messeges. The first was from her mother, reminding her that her sisters birthday was coming up and not to forget 'this year'. The next was a tele-marketer that was selling toner, which she skipped straight passed, but it was the last that got her attention. Cameron was in the kitchen raiding House's fridge, opening a carton of milk and smelling it, the smell invading her nostrils like a waste dump before she held it out in front of her as far as her arm would let it when a voice screamed out at her, causing her to drop the carton of milk, spilling the contents everywhere.

So angry. How could anybody sound so angry. So...So...Twisted.

"WHY DO YOU MAKE ME DO THIS? HUH? WHY? EVERYTHING WAS FINE AND THEN YOU WENT AND DID THIS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS TO HELP YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? BY BETRAYING ME! LYING TO ME! DECIEVING ME! ME! OF ALL PEOPLE! WHY DO YOU INSIST THAT I DO THESE THINGS TO YOU? EVERYTHING THAT I DO IS FOR YOU! REMEMBER THAT ALLISON! EVERYTHING THAT I DO IS ON YOUR HEAD!"

With that they hung up. Messege over.

Cameron was still standing in the kitchen shaking. The next thing she knew was the next messege coming on the phone. It was the same voice, only calmer. "By the way...I liked the pants that you were wearing today."

Cameron sprang to life and ran as fast as she could to House's front door and locked it, standing in front of it, she looked back at the phone as if it was the one who had left her the messeges. Cameron walked slowly over to it. By the time that she reached the phone set, she heard House's car pulling up outside and his uneven steps heading toward the door.

Cameron stretched out one finger. Just one is all that it would take.

The lock clicked out of place.

Just a little further. She just needed to reach a little further. Why was this taking so long, she seemed to be in slow motion. All of her movements too much of a chore.

The door opened. Wide. "Hi honey I'm home."

He was only greated by one sound.

'MESSEGE DELETED."


	8. Chapter 8

When Dr. Greagory House awoke the next day, he was faced with an empty bed. Reaching out his hand, he felt the sheets and found that they were still warm. She hadn't been gone long. Swinging his right leg over the edge of the bed first, House proceeded to get himself out of bed. As soon as he tried to put any weight on the damaged limb, he crumbled on the floor. The pain that shot through his leg was so intense that he saw spots. Hissing out a curse, House gripped the side of his chest of drawers and tried to haul himself up. 

The pain continued to intesify and by the time that he had arrived at work, House had already taken his limit of Vicodin. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his eyes were glazed over. And of course, it being the worst day, pain wise ever, he HAD to run into Wilson as soon as the hospital doors opened for him. "You look rough." Wilson said cheerfully, a bounce in his step. "What happened? Did Cameron keep you up all night?" House couldn't do anything but glare at him as he made his way to the elevators. Wilson just stopped dead in his track and watched Houses back as he decended.

The first thing that House noticed as soon as he entered the conference room was that there were only three of his ducklings there, but the second was that Chase had a bowl balanced on the top of his head. Slowly Chase raised his eyes and they guiltily met House's. House said nothing about the bowl. He would bring that up later. But turned to Foreman and asked where Cameron was. "She's down in Immunology. Cuddy just called to say that she wouldn't be up at all today." All House could do was frown and turn toward his office. Stopping halfway there, a thought occured to him, turning only his head slightly, he asked "Was there any particular reason why she didn't want to work here today?" Foreman just looked up at him. He could tell by the sound of his voice and the expression on his face, that House was thinking that Cameron was avoiding him. "No. No she didn't say." With that, House turned once more. After having entered his office, House drew the blnds and sat in his chair, his hand resting on his head.

Wilson was sitting in his office comforting the daughter of a woman who has just found out that she has terminal cancer. Just as he leant a comforting hand on her arm, he heard a small 'click'. Looking around, he couldn't see where it was coming from so he ignored it. Turning back to the woman, Wilson heard it again, but still couldn't see where it was from. Finally the young woman said "Er...Dr. Wilson? There's a man on your balcony." Seeing the frown that appeared on her face, Wilson followed her gaze and instantly saw House standing there, leaning against the wall, throwing pebbles against the glass, a huge grin on his face. Letting out a fustrated sigh, Wilson grabbed the box of tissues from his desk and set them in her lap. After explaining that he would be right back, Wilson stepped out onto the balcony. "Ok what is it House? I'm with a patients family here, don't you think that whatever it is it could wait?" House looked down at the ground. Not from shame, just from trying to think of the right words to say. "She's avoiding me." Was obviously the best that he could come up with. Wilson took his own place on the wall next to House and used his ever-improving sympathy voice and said "Look, she's having a hard time at the moment. I don't know why but...Where did you get those pebbles?" House continued to throw the small stones over the edge of the wall and down onto the street. "Don't change the subject Jimmy. I want to know why she's ignoring me!" Wilson was at a loss for words, so he did the only thing that he knew to do "Go away House." Wilson then walked into his office, turned so that he was facing House and pulled the blinds down. Locking the door in the process.

"You know, I think that she is avoiding House." Chase said absently as he filled in the latest cross-word puzzle. Foreman looked up from his coffee at Chase, his dark eyes showing suprise lay beneath them. "Oh come on! You were thinking the same thing. It was only me who would say it though." Foreman frowned for what seemed like forever bafore finally going back to drinking his coffee.

The noise would have been over-powering any other time, but not tonight. The drinks had been flowing since 7 o'clock that evening. Everything felt so much better when alcohol was involved. Sarah the barmaid came up to her and asked her if she wanted another. "You know what...I love you." The words were slurred and she could barely get them out by that point. Julie just giggled and told her that she thought she should go easy on the booze for a bit. Cameron turned on her stool and almost fell off as she made her way to the bathroom, collapsing on people that she didn't even know on the way. Falling through the door that lead to the toilets, Cameron had to reach out and grab onto the door-jam to keep her balance. Everything was spinning around her. She kept hearing that voice. That strangely familiar voice, and yet it wasn't the person that she thought it was. At least she didn't think so. That call was so distorted she could barely tell. The world wouldn't stop moving around her. The last thing that she remembered was the tiled floor coming up to meet her face.

As she came too, her head was pounding and she was aware of the fact that she wasn't in the ladies room anymore and that she was sitting up. Looking around, she managed to tell that she was in some kind of office. Cameron saw a figure in the corner of the office by what looked like a filing cabinet. Opening her mouth to attempt to speak, all that came out was a load groan of pain as her head throbbed with a dull ache. Her groan got the persons attention and as they turned around to look at her, Cameron recognised them. "Sarah?" The young waitress smiled at her as she brought over a small bowl of something and set it on the side of Camerons chair. "Finally you're awake. What has gotten into you tonight? You don't usually drink like that. Is everything ok?"

Cameron liked Sarah. She worked in the bar part-time to pay her way through college, she had found out recently. Her and Foreman and Chase came in there sometimes to have a drink after work. With Chase always trying to pick the young woman up. Sarah raised the cloth to Camerons forehead and let the cool liquid drip over her face and neck. Cameron moaned her appriciation and asked how she ended up in the office. Sarah then had to explain that a woman went into the bathroom just after she did and found her passed out on the floor. Her boss had then ordered her to stay with her to make sure that nothing went wrong. As the water cooled off Camerons face, she whispered distractedly "You are going to make a great nurse some day." Sarah just laughed and said "Yeah that would be if I can ever get out of this place. I can't even find enough time to take my classes. If I didn't have that job at the hospital, I would have been kicked off that course LONG ago!" Cameron started to laugh but stopped when a stab of pain ran through her temples. After Sarah asked how she was getting home, Cameron said that her car was outside, Sarah then asked if there was anybody that she could ring to give her a lift, but bafore an answer could reach beyond her lips, Cameron had already started being sick again. When she raised her head though Sarah had gone. By the time that Sarah returned, the feeling of sickness was starting to subside. "Where did you go?" Came Camerons still slurred question. Sarah then said that she had found Camerons bag and had tried to find a number for someone to call and that the only person that she could get hold of was someone called House. A sudden stab of panic ran through Cameron. 'I can't let him see me like this, then he'll know that something is wrong. What am I going to do now?' These thoughts never left the safety of her brain as she stayed sitting there in the increasingly uncomfortable chair. Her panic began to rise whan Sarah claimed that House was on his way to get her. Cameron could only think of one thing that she could do..."Er...can I have a glass of water please?" Sarah smiled at her and said "Sure." And disappeared. Cameron only wiated long enough for the door to be firmly closed behind her before she shot up from her chair, immediatly regretting it when everything span again. Pushing past it, Cameron made her way out of the office, knowing that she only had a minute or two, grabbed her bag and ran out of the bar, becoming a serious inconvinience to people when her staggering steps fell in their direction.

Reaching her car, Cameron shook her head to rid herself of the aweful double vision that was invading her head. Doubling over, Cameron clutched her stomach as a strong wave of nausea hit her head on. Blinking, Cameron tried desperately to focus her eyes on which key she was actually looking for while a small voice in her head was aking her what the hell she thought she was doing. 'You're drunk Cameron! Get back inside and wait for House, it doesn't matter if he asks questions, just don't be a lunitic and drive while you are like this!" Ignoring the little nagging voice, Cameron pictured the look on House's face, the disappointment there, the concern. She couldn't handle that. 'What do you think the look on his face is going to be when you end up dead?!' But still Cameron yanked open the car door and got in the drivers seat. Starting the engine, Cameron noticed that her hands were shaking. Drawing in a deep breath, she started the car and drove off, noticing that there were hardley any other cars in the car park. Cameron had already been driving for ten minutes by the time that she saw another car coming in the opposit direction. The head-lights were so bright that Cameron felt as if she was blinded. Cameron then noticed that the wasn't on it's own side of the road. It was on hers and heading straight for her. Swerving out of the way, Cameron swore to herself and decided that the driver was a maniac! As soon as she thought this though, Cameron heard tyres screeching and looked in her rear-view mirror, she then saw the car make a sharpe U-turn and head back her way. Cameron put her foot down, suddenly sobering up, as the other car picked up speed. 'What was this guys problem?!' Cameron took her eyes off of the mirror for a moment to look back at the road, and in that moment the car slammed into the back of her, causing her to crush her chest on the steering wheel. Turning around fully to look out of her back window to try to see if she could see who it was driving. But all she saw was the car coming toward her once again with an increasing amount of speed. 'FUCK!' Still the car drove into the back of her again and again. By this time, tears were streaming down Camerons face and she was looking desperately for somewhere to pull over. She kept turning and signaling them to go around her. Just as Cameron was about to give up and...hell she didn't even know what she was going to do, when the car suddenly sped up and came up beside her. A flicker of hope appeared inside Cameron as she thought that maybe they were just going to pass her by. But instead, the driver turned the whell sharply and drove their car into the side of Camerons. Hard.

Camerons hands gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white and her fingers ached. Trying to swerve out of the line of fire, Cameron quickly came to the conclusion that it was no good. 'Why didn't I stay at the bar? What is going to happen now? What...Where do I know that car from?'

All of these questions raced through her mind at once. Cameron took her eyes off of the road just for a second to look back at the person who was trying to drive her off the road. A split-second was all that was needed, as they knocked Cameron off the road.

The car spun out of control. There was nothing that she could do. 'This is it!' It turned. Spiraled over and over into a field. The glass crunching and smashing on all sides of her. Raising her hands to protect herself from the attack of the shards of glass, Cameron felt nothing but pain. Sharp pain in her arms. On her face. She could see blood. She could hear metal crunching all around her.

Finally the car stopped rolling and lay on it top, Cameron hanging limply from the seat, the only thing holding her there being the seatbelt that she had fastened before she left.

Cameron wasn't aware of much. Except pain. And the sound of screeching tyres. The smell of burning rubber. And then the blackness that eventually over-came her.


	9. Chapter 9

The lights were bright. Too bright. 'Am I dead?' She wondered, and then scolded herself for thinking such a stupid thing. Oh God! Everything hurt. Her head felt like it was on fire and that her eyes needed to be scratched out of her head. Groaning, Cameron tried to raise her hand to feel her way out of this Hell-Hole. But was left with nothing but an aching arm. Nothing seemed to want to move. 'Ok. Maybe I went a little too fast for my body's liking.' She thought. So she went with something easier and just tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt like they were made from concrete and werer physically stuck to her eyeballs. 

She was powerless to do anything but lay there. Then she heard it. Them. She heard voices. Nearby. Very nearby actually, but they were whispered voices. She knew them, she knew the voices, but she just couldn't place them in her mind. God she wished that someone would turn off all of the lights. Straining, Cameron could just make out what the voices were saying.

"She obviously wasn't thinking."

"Yeah. I think we got that thankyou very much for your input."

"Look! Can we just stay calm here before someone gets hurt? She's ok...At least she will be when she wakes up."

"IF...she wakes up. Remember?"

"Don't say that. She'll be ok. I know she will."

"Well everyone else isn't so sure are they? I've heard what they've said. Her head injuries were severe. How long were you planning to keep that little peice of information from me huh?"

Cuddy felt helpless. Standing here in front of House who was just about to go and find a small child that he could throw off a tall building, and she had to tell him that his 'girlfriend' would be ok, when she knew that the odds were slim of her ever waking up.

House just stood there. Tapping his cane faster and faster with each passing second, and she was sure that pretty soon there would be hole in the floor where he was doing it.

House just raised a hand and dragged it down the side of his face. 'I should have gotten there sooner. I could have stopped her from driving.' Drawing in a shaky breath, House let his gaze wonder over to Cameron. He hated seeing her like this. Hooked up to wires, that constant beeping in the background. His eyes took in all of her, the messy hair, the horrible black-eye, the cuts and bruises all over her face and arms, her discoloured skin. Everything was so out of place. She was out of place. Nothing matched each other. Nothing fits.

Cameron needed to do something. Anything to try and let them know that she was here. But then she heard it.

"Look House, I know that you're worried, believe it or not I am too. But Cameron was WAY over the limit alcohol-wise last night. And because of it she ended up crashing her car, almost killing herself in the process. When, WHEN she comes too tell her to leave. Not forver, just for a bit. Tell her to take a break. Hell, go with her if you want to. God knows that she has the holiday days. Just get her away from here. Because if you don't, if she doesn't get away and sort herself out...I will fire her."

All Cameron heard after that was the clicking of shoes fading away, before sleep claimed her again.

By the time that she woke the second time around everything hurt a little less and she was able to open her eyes, albeit with a lot of effort. She heard faint 'zapping' noises somewhere near and she noted the white walls, the blinds, the large windows. She also noted that there were no lights this time. Everything was dark. And then she saw him and she couldn't help but smile. Sitting a mere foot away from her was the usually gruff, sarcastic doctor who at this point was sitting in the chair next to her, his head thrown back, his mouth open and a load snoring noise erupting from him. His legs were propped up on her bed and his Gameboy rested on his lap as his chest rose and fell with a steady rythym.

She just admired him for a second before reaching out a hand and shaking his shoulder gently. House started awake "No, I odered the coffee cake!"

Chase and Foreman were both sitting in the conference room when House walked in and told them that Cameron was awake. They both jumped up from their seats and asked if she was ok and if there was any extensive damage. House just told them that she had a fractured forearm and a concussion, other than that she was ok, since she didn't have any internal injuries. They asked what had happened and House explained that he had just asked Cameron the same thing. Her story was very mixed up and he didn't think that she, herself, was fully aware of what had gone on. But she had insisted that it wasn't her fault that she went off the road, she said that someone had run her off it. On purpose. By the time that House had finished speaking, both Chase and Foreman were looking at him as if he had just announced that he was becoming a priest.

"Er...House?" Chase chimed in.

House looked over at the blond doctor "What?"

"Erm...You have pickel on your shirt."

House looked down at the breast of his shirt, not even bothering to clean it off. "Oh yeah. Cameron threw her dinner at me. Oddly enough they gave her pickel. She hates pickel." From both of their confused gazes, House sensed that they wanted him to continue. Rolling his eyes he just said "It was nothing. But after Cameron finished telling me what had happened on the way home...I don't know, I guess that there must have been an odd expression on my face because she accused me of not believing her. I told her that it wasn't a matter of me not believing her, it was just that she wasn't making a lot of sense. She threw a hissy fit, THEN she threw her lunch and screamed at me to get out of her room and had juat enough time to tell me that she doesn't want to ever see me again."

Foreman was the first to show his sympathy for the older doctor. "Look House I'm sorry. I know that you really liked her and you wanted it to work out between you."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hey I wasn't that interested in her. Ok? She was just something that was there to pass the time when I didn't have a case. Ok? She was an easy lay. I was not THAT interested." With that House turned and walked out of the conference room and into his joining office. Once in there, House sat heavily in his desk chair. Leaning forward, House just let his face fall forward into his hands. Staying like that until he heard a knock on his office door quite some time later.

Cameron was awoken suddenly by an odd sound. Raising her head, she could clearly see that it was dark outside still, very dark, the only lights were the ones from the nurses station about 50 feet outside her door and the moon beaming down through the small gaps in the blinds. Something in the corner of the room caught Camerons eye though. As she leant to have a closer look, Cameron could just make out the sillhouette figure standing in her room, just to the bottom and to the side of the bed. Camerons throat tightened and she felt as if she couldn't breath. The figure that stood in her room, had a small frame and wasn't very tall. She couldn't make out anything else other than mere shapes. The shape of them coming over, nearer and nearer to her bed. Them reaching into their pockets and exstracting something. A seringe. All Cameron could focus on was the needle making its way down to the crease in her arm. The sharpe sting that came just as the needle peirced the skin and the dull ache that followed as the needle was shifted slightly to push out the clear liquid. Seeing the decending liquid was the last thing that Cameron was aware of before a wave of nausea hit her like a punch in the stomach, the world spinning and her head hitting the pillow.

"Wakey Wakey sleepy head!"

Cameron jolted awake at the feeling of a hand slapping her across the cheek several times. She opened her eyes slowly, already knowing that she didn't want to see her surroundings. Her head pounded like it was a melon that had just been hit with a sledge hammer.

Cameron couldn't hold her head upright. It was like her neck just gave way every time she tried. Looking around, Cameron saw nothing but blurry shapes, blurred colours. The nausea was still there. A constant reminder of where she was, that she was forced here. She could hear soft footsteps surrounding her, the sound echoing. As Cameron tried to move, she felt a sharp sting on her wrists and ankles, and it suddenly occured to her that all of her limbs were bound. Tight.

"What's wrong babykins?" A cruel, mocking voice came from right next to her ear "Do you not like this? Are you feeling hard-done-to? Awww!"

Cameron could practically hear the pouting in the voice. But she frowned when something dawned on her. It was a female voice. A harsh female voice, yet an oddly familiar one. But she still couldn't place it.

"Did you really think that you were going to get away with doing this? Huh? You need to pay for what you did. For everything that you did!"

Fear tore through Cameron as she realised that this person was serious. Very serious.

A draught made its way through their surroundings. As it did so, a cold shiver ran down Camerons spine. 'Oh God. What the-?'

"I'm naked!" Cameron couldn't help the tremor to her voice "Why am I naked? Where are my clothes? Oh God what are you going to do to me? Please just let me go! Why are you doing this?" All of her tears were running down her face freely. A squeal erupted from her chest as the person grabbed her face in one hand and pulled her roughly down toward them. With her in this position, Cameron could feel the skin on her wrists and ankles being rubbed raw from the thick, tight rope. Her face was so close to theirs that she could feel their breath on her face, almost feel her nose touching theirs. The persons fingernails curled inwardly, and Cameron felt as if her skin was breaking from the contact.

Cameron could hear the sound of teeth being ground together, before hearing the words "I am doing this because I can!" Snarled at her.

Her vision clearing, Cameron still struggled to see who it was that was holding her captive. Everywhere was so dark and they were sticking to the shadows. She shook her head slightly to see better, still hearing the distinct sound of heavy breathing mixed with sadistic humor.

"You got to have everything didn't you DOCTOR Cameron? You had the job, the gorgeous doctors running around after you, didn't you? Guys wherever you went really. Huh? DIDN'T YOU?! You had the looks, but you didn't need to have a good personality did you? Because nobody needed to know that...they just took one look at you and decided...that they liked you."

The voice was so familiar. But from where?

Suddenly out of nowhere a spotlight turned on and faced the wall nearest to where Cameron was standing. Adverting her eyes from the light for a second, Cameron sqeezed her eyes shut, turning her head away. But she quickly regretted it as she heard fast approaching footsteps and those fingernails digging into her face once more, shoving it in the direction of the wall "LOOK AT IT!"

She opened her eyes and was faced with what must have been hundreds of photos of her. Of her when she was a kid and was at the seaside with her brothers, ones of her posing at a charity benefit with Chase and Foreman, ones of her leaving her appartment, getting into her car, talking with Dr. House. Lots of her talking with House.

"You had all of this but it was never good enough for you was it? You had to have more. And even when you did get more you decided that you didn't want that aswell. People would kill for the life that you have. I would kill for the life that you have!"

Cameron knew what they were going to do as soon as the words penetrated her brain. "Look. I don't know what I did to you, or who you even are but I'm sure that we can work this out. I never meant to hurt anybody. So, why don't you just untie me and then we can talk about this OK?"

At first the only reply that Cameron recieved was a chuckle. A cold chuckle.

"No. No we can't do that. It's too late for that. I'm sorry Cameron," The person stepped from the shadows and into the pool of light. Sarah. "This is where it ends."


	10. Authors Note

Hey guys! I'm really sorry but there may be a delay in the final chapter being updated! But I hope that you like it so far and that I havn't confused you too much so far. But if I have then don't worry it all makes sense in the last one. So please continue to Review this, but don't be mean to me :( and I will have the next chapter up there ASAP!

Thanks! X


	11. Chapter 10

Sarah. "Sarah!"

Cameron's voice echoed all around the room, bouncing off the walls and quickly returning to her once again. Struggling against the ropes that bound her, Cameron winced as she felt the skin on her wrists become tight and hot. A scream rose in her throat but nothing came from it but a helpless squeak. There was nothing that Cameron could feel, except the cold finger that ran down her back, causing the chill that followed down her spine and the bile that rose in her throat. Cameron began to cough and gag at the bitter taste that had invaded her mouth by then.

With gentle ease Sarah walked slowly forward toward Cameron, passing in between shadows, becoming nothing more but a mere silhouette of a person.

She didn't want to but she had to, Cameron asked " What? Why? Why would you do this?"

A sharp bark of laughter erupted in the huge room, which quickly turned into a fit of hysterics. It took Cameron a moment to actually register the fact that it was Sarah who was laughing, but she quickly kicked herself for thinking that someone else may have been there.

Sarah laugh sent tremors up Cameron's spine, made the room seem small and icy somehow.

Before Cameron knew how to react, Sarah had lunged forward and grabbed her face between in one of her hands, permitting her fingernails to dig into the soft flesh of her cheeks, causing Cameron to hiss a breath in between her teeth. Sarah's face came within an inch of hers, so close that Cameron could hear her grinding her teeth together.

"Why? WHY????" The snarled question came out with such force that it made Cameron want to crawl into a hole and stay there. "It's because I don't like you."

Whatever Cameron was expecting for and answer, that wasn't it.

"It's because you come into my bar every day after your shift finishes at your high-profile job and sit there with your friends whingeing to anyone who will listen about your tragic love-life!"

Imitating Cameron's voice, Sarah went on "Wah wah wah, I'm in love with my boss but he's a jerk, I married a dying man, I felt soooo bad when I feel for his best friend whilst he was dying, I don't know whether I should date my co-worker, he says he's interested but I just don't know, boohoo!"

Straightening herself, Sarah flicked her hair out of her eyes and cleared her throat, appearing embarrassed by her outburst.

"I am doing this because you don't deserve the life that you have gotten, that you have been handed. I work in that crummy little bar night after night, seeing you and your friends come in and have a laugh together. Then I see you leave, then that other guy...Foreman, yeah he leaves too, leaving poor Robert there on his own. He'd come and sit on one of the empty stools and we'd talk.

Sarah drew in a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair, shoving it away for her face in frustration. "You know, a few weeks ago, Robert came into the bar. He didn't look so good --"

Cameron interrupted her by saying "I don't see what this to do with me --"

"SHUT UP! I haven't finished yet. He just sat down at the bar and, since it was quiet, we talked. We talked for hours. He was so sweet and funny and gorgeous, and I thought that he liked me. One thing led to another and we ended up at my place. You can guess the rest of that part. It was perfect, exactly the way that I had imagined it...until morning came. And he was gone, no where to be seen."

A small bitter chuckle released itself from between her lips.

"At first I thought 'hey he's gone to work, had to get there early, no reason to think that he wouldn't call you' but then he stopped coming to the bar, I didn't have his number, didn't know where he lived, so there was nothing I could do about it. Then IT happened...You all came in again. All laughing and having fun, at first my thoughts instantly went to 'Oh my God he's here to see me' but that all went to hell didn't it? He came up to order the drinks and it was obvious my the look on his face that he either didn't or wouldn't remember our spectacular night together. I could tell by the way that he looked at you that it was all about you. He wanted you. I was merely...convenient."

The last word was forced out as though it made her feel physically sick.

"When I heard about you getting together with your boss, I thought that maybe Robert would be able to get over you and then he would realise that it was me that he was meant to be with. But it made everything worse. You hurt him so much, it made me hurt for him, I could almost hear his heart breaking, and I just wanted to lay him down and hold him until our skin merged together and we became one."

A far off look in Sarah's eyes scared Cameron more than anything, her breathing became laboured and she had to fight the urge to struggle against the ropes that confined her to the dark corner.

"We could have been so happy. And we still can be, I realise that now. It's not too late, we can be together and be happy, live together, die together, just like 'Romeo & Juliet' all I have to do..."

Light filled Cameron's eyes rendering her unable to see, it was only a quick flash but it was enough to let her know that something was really wrong. Once the light had died, Cameron didn't know how she didn't notice the knife in Sarah's right hand before now.

"...Is get rid of you."


	12. Chapter 11

Cameron's throat felt as though it was stretching as a piercing scream threatened to fill the room. It never occurred to Cameron just how much it would hurt as she writhed and pulled tugged on the ropes that clung to her skin fiercely. She could feel the wooden planks that were holding her up rattle and heard them creak from the force of her struggle, but still the thing that filled Cameron's mind wasn't 'how can I get out of here?', there were no questions running through her mind. Only images. Disturbing images. 

She could see the knife, she could see Sarah's face, she could see blood. BLOOD?

Oh God! Was it hers? She didn't remember, she couldn't feel any pain but at this point Cameron wasn't really clear on anything.

Sarah's agonisingly slow footsteps were drawing closer, like a lion stalking it's prey, just waiting to pounce.

"Oh will you stop struggling!"

Sarah's voice came, it was so close and yet Cameron couldn't see her. With a load 'bang' all of the lights that were on were quickly turned off, leaving Cameron cloaked in darkness. A torch shone in Cameron's eyes from the other side of the room before turning off again. This time, when the light turned on once again it was even closer. When it got to the point when Cameron was almost able to see Sarah, the torch turned off and stayed off. Nothing was seen. Only heard.

Footsteps. Breathing. Sobbing. There were things shuffling about but Cameron couldn't be sure what they were.

On a last ditch effort Cameron tried to reason with her,

"Please just let me go! I won't tell anyone I swear, and I'll make sure that you get Chase all for yourself. I won't go near him again. I'll quit my job and find somewhere else to work. Please let me go!"

The voice that came out was unrecognisable even to Cameron, distorted from the sobbing and the overwhelming need to scream.

Cameron felt something drip down her forearm which was held above her by the rope, she wasn't sure if it was sweat or blood. But it was only now that Cameron was aware of the throbbing pain that gripped both of her wrists, not to mention her ankles. All of her muscles ached and she had never felt so exhausted.

"I know, I know. It feels that way at first but it soon goes away. Soon you won't feel so...blah!"

Sarah's voice came up beside Cameron, out of eyeshot though.

"When you started to struggle again I thought that I may have to sedate you just to shut you up, but then you would have missed all the fun. And I want you awake for this."

Cameron's brain barely let her words sink in, sleep was threatening to take over, even in this situation. She was however aware of the silhouetted figure moving back and forth in front of her, moving and clattering things about. Metal on metal. That combination of things did not sound too good to Cameron in this state.

Still everything got hazy. Her eyelids felt heavy, and every time she blinked there was an odd scratching feeling behind her lids. Until Sarah's hand shot out of the darkness and gave Cameron a swift slap across the face. The skin on skin contact made Cameron's face burn, made her eyes snap open and made Cameron feel sick to her stomach with the thought of what else she might do to her.

Cameron then felt someone else's breath on her face, smelt something salty. Sarah's nose came into contact with Cameron's.

"Keep your eyes open bitch. I said that I wanted you awake. Are you tiered little girl? Do you want to go home? TOUGH! If you won't stay awake this way then I'll have to find another way to wake up sleeping beauty, won't I?"

Before Cameron knew what was happening a blast of freezing water hit her from head to toe. It was cold enough to make Cameron tremble before it even hit her. A scream came from her as the shock wore off, before coughing and spluttering as a mouthful of water forced it's way into Cameron's mouth and down her throat.

The water shut off and Cameron was left standing there naked, shaking and reeling from what had happened, shaking her head in a desperate attempt to rid her eyes of the water.

"YOU FUCKING PSYCO!" Cameron began to scream. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT DOING THIS WILL MAKE CHASE LOVE YOU?" Her voice had a slight tremor to it for her uncontrollable shaking, "IF HE WANTED TO BE WITH YOU THEN HE WOULD HAVE BEEN, AND HE WOULDN'T HAVE USED YOU FOR A CASUAL FUCK AND THEN COME RUNNING BACK TO ME!"

The smile quickly disappeared from Sarah's face.

"Oh did he not tell you about that? I'd have thought he would have since you and him are 'MEANT TO BE TOGETHER'. Yeah, as soon as he had finished at yours he came to see me at Greg's house, told me all over again how he loves me and wants to be with me. It was kind of awkward at the time since I had only just finished FUCKING GREG, and I told him so."

Sarah lunged forward and, before Cameron could say another word, something was wrapped tightly around her neck. Cameron didn't even have time to react before the ropes around her wrists and ankles were removed.

The thought of Sarah letting her go quickly disappeared and Sarah's footsteps moved rapidly away from her, as if she was running to the other side of the huge room. Cameron's hands went to what was now around her throat, after feeling with her fingers, she realised with wide-eyed horror that it was a noose.

"What the --"

The last part of her sentence was cut short on a choke as she was hoisted upward, her feet leaving the floor entirely, the sound of metal wheels turning overpowered the sound of Cameron's inability to breath.

Cameron's hands and fingernails clawed at the rope, her legs and arms flailing all over the place as she realised that she was closer to the ceiling that the floor and the rope tied around her neck was the one thing supporting her, the only thing keeping her from falling yet the only thing that was preventing her fron breathing.

A/N: He guys, I know I pomised the last chapter but this is fas I would dare to go before my computer would freeze again, figured there was no point tempting fate. Let me know what you think, I like reviews, it gives me inspiration to continue. R&R, no flames please )


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I am very aware that I am a _very bad _person for leaving it this long before posting again, but everything had bees so hactic, but hopefully everything has calmed down enough for me to be able to get the fic out of the way :)

With her hands freed now, Cameron grasped at the rope that had encased her throat, trying desperately to relieve it.

Panic rose high in her throat as every breath she took left stabbing pains in her chest.

Cameron could see below her, she could see Sarah wrapping the thick rope around a large piece of metal that sprung free from the ground tightly, keeping her suspended in the air.

Cameron kicked her legs trying to hit something, anything, but found nothing. Tears appeared in her eyes as her breaths became excruciatingly short and painful.

_'Oh God, this is it isn't it? I'm going to die here.'_ The thoughts entered her mind before she could stop them. Cameron couldn't see anything anymore, there was nothing but colours that blurred together taking away any shape and form that they once had.

Somewhere within the blur Cameron could make out the outline of Sarah staring up at her from below, could practically see the smirk that was written all over her face. With Sarah's face staring up at her from below, she could feel everything draining from her, the colours fading from in front of her eyes, the last thing that she remembered being the load _clang_ of the large metal doors at the far end of the warehouse being swung open and Sarah swinging around to face whoever entered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah felt the ropes digging into her palms, felt the material drag against the skin on her hands.

Giving the rope one final, harsh tug, she felt the muscles in her biceps burn. Looking up at the struggling, naked body above her, Sarah felt and overwhelming sense of satisfaction, a warm feeling that spread from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

Sarah wrapped the taught rope around a think piece of metal that she nearly tripped over earlier and stood back to admire her handy work.

The whitened knuckles from the fingers clutching at the rope showed Sarah just how desperate Cameron was getting, her breaths shortening, her movements and struggles getting less energetic. Even from her distance, Sarah could practically see the tears appearing in Cameron's eyes, saw the pleading there - just one last ditch effort to get the help that she needed, she could almost see the light dimming from her usually bright and vibrant eyes.

Cameron's movements slowed down dramatically, her tongue pushing against her slightly blue tinted lips.

That was the last thing she remembered before the sound of metal on metal filled the darkened room, each grating sound echoing off of each and every wall as she spun around to face her intruder and her face was met halfway by the painful end of a cane.


	14. Chapter 13

The lights around her were bright to the point of blinding. Never before had her head hurt so much. It felt like there was a rampant badger in there trying to claw its way out by any means possible. 

With a groan, she turned on to her side wishing she could bury her head beneath the pillows and not come out again. Still, it didn't seem to register in her mind that there was a bed beneath her, the soft mattress shielding her from the pain of discomfort.

Just as the haziness had started to fade and sweet sleep was about to claim her again, muffled voices from somewhere outside roused her rudely from it.

She could tell by the lower than average frequency of the voices that they weren't particularly near to her, yet they were still close enough to stop her from sleeping and maybe even banish the harsh throb that had invaded the space directly between her ears.

Suddenly the lights got brighter, the voices were raised, and the throb swiftly turned into a screaming inside her head. The suddenly it hit her straight between the eyes - everything that had happened┘.Sarah, the warehouse, the rope!

Oh god no!

The images kept coming back to her no matter how hard she tried to stop them. She could feel the tears burning her eyes and blinked desperately trying to prevent the tears from falling. Lifting her too heavy arm, she covered her face with her hand, trying to shield herself from the light as well as the tears.

Digging her fingers deeper into the blanket that was carelessly thrown on top of her, Cameron raised it up and drew it over her head wishing that the slightly worn comforter would just swallow her whole and never spit her back out again.

Yet still the voices raised, still they got loader and more frequent.

Suddenly the voices stopped and the sound of a door being pulled open filled the otherwise quiet room. The image of Sarah once again filled her mind. She couldn't even remember what happened to her after her vision blurred and eventually spurned her into darkness. What if that's her? What if she's come to finish off what she started?

The light still forced it's way through the small holes in the thin sheet covering her body. Glancing briefly upward Cameron could see the faint shadow of a person. There was no noise besides her ragged breathing as her chest became tight and constricted and her temperature shot up as her blood to pound throughout her entire body. The burst of fear inside her was overwhelming to the point of feeling like she was going to choke on her own breaths. Their steps weren't heard, but Cameron had a feeling that that was the whole point, to try to enter the room without her knowledge.

Somehow she knew what they were going to do before they even started to reach for her, the long fingers stretching out toward her, distorting their own image as the light pushed and pulled their appearance to make them nothing more but the memories of childhood nightmares of the monsters under the bed.

She opened her mouth to scream as the long fingers inched closer to the blanket covering her, but was stopped short as her breath caught in her throat and the tears began to fall freely. The harsh lights in the room quickly washed over here as the thin blanket was hauled away from her body in one swift movement.

"What the hell are you doing just curled up under the covers like that? What are you four?"

Unsqueezing her eyes and blinking against the light, Cameron was greeted with the sight of House looking down at her with an unreadable expression on his face, although she was sure she could detect a hint of amusement in there somewhere.

"Well it's nice to know that you still take pleasure from my pain!" She exclaimed between sobs.

House's expression softened as he saw her bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. Releasing a long breath, he reached forward and wiped away a tear mid-fall with the pad of his thumb, but still her tears came faster and harder than before. Rolling his eyes, House came and sat down on the bed next to her carefully and reaching out a suddenly awkward hand, he patted her should in a way that Cameron could only hope was supposed to be comforting. Either that or he was trying to beat her to death. Her tears were starting to dry out and she looked up at House with huge bloodshot eyes, she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her body when House's thumb grazed against the skin at the side of her neck. Both of House's thumbs moved round to the front of her throat as if with a life of their own. The breath caught in Cameron's throat when House tightened his grip on her and pressed his thumbs into her windpipe, he didn't even seem to register Cameron's fingernails digging into his hands, scraping across them. The sheer look in his eyes was enough to turn the room cold, there didn't even seem to be anything there. She begged with his eyes for him to stop but nothing registered. Eventually her breathing slowed and she leant back on the bed, House leaning over her, putting even more force into his ministrations. There was a smirk on his face as he watched her eyes roll back in her head.

"You had to ruin everything didn't you?" His gruff mocking voice reached her through the void "I'm just finishing off what that rookie couldn't. I should have just done it myself."

With these words his hands gave one last long squeeze, strong enough to belie his title as 'cripple', and kept on going until he could no longer feel the beat of her heart under his fingertips.

Letting out a small squeal, Cameron shot up in bed, kicking at the covers that had her feet captured. She could feel the cold trickle of sweat make its way down the line of her spine. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear a faint beeping and zapping sound. As her harsh breathing subsided, Cameron realised that the beeping sounds were closer than she'd thought. Looking over at the chair at the side of her bed, she saw a sight that made her smile even in that situation. House was sitting in the chair, his feet propped up on the very end of her bed with his head hanging off the back and his mouth open. She never could believe that he slept like a baby. A baby who snores anyway.

Running her still shaking fingers through her slightly sodden hair, Cameron brushed the stray strands away from her already flushed face. Reaching out her hand, Cameron attempted to remove the Game Boy from House's fingers, only to let out a small squeak of surprise when House's fingers wrapped lightly around her wrist. Flashes of her previous dream came flooding back to her and she tried to snatched her hand back out of his grip, but he held on tight.

House awoke with a start not fully remembering where he was but had the overwhelming need to protect his Game Boy. The first thing he was aware of was the feel of small delicate fingers working at his hands. He kept his eyes closed for a second longer, just to prolong the contact slightly. Unable to resist, House reached out and grabbed the wrist in question, wanting to give her a little start. Looking up into her terrified face, he regretted it immediately. He could feel her arm pulling away to retreat and he knew he should let her go but he just tightened his grip. Cameron's wide brown eyes met his and suddenly there were no words. There were no sarcastic comments, no barbs, there was no overwhelming need to hurt her and see it reflected in those golden eyes. His fingers seemed to take on a life of their own and began stroking the soft skin on the inside of her wrist, tracing the slight veins visible underneath the skin. The look in her eyes calmed slightly by this small act and he wanted to make her forget everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. He wanted to be able to crawl into bed with her and comfort her for once, to take away her pain instead of causing it.

She looked down at the hand that had hers captured, causing her loose mane of hair to fall forward and her neck to become exposed, House couldn't help but notice the red, angry marks that bombarded her neck and throat. Keeping one hand busy with her wrist so as not to let her escape, House reached out with the other and ran the tip of one finger ever so lightly over one of the harsh marks. The euphoria he felt at the feel of her skin again was dampened as he noticed her obvious flinch when he touched her. She wouldn't even meet his eyes anymore, and he felt a piece of himself die when she pulled herself out of his grasp. Out of his touch, and buried herself further under her blankets, turning on her side so she was faced with her back to him.

There was a strange feeling in his chest at that moment, like something was tightening and he couldn't stop it. He felt helpless to do anything to help her, to find anything to say to her. He just stood slowly, staring at her back, trying to get used to the feelings that her rejection left in his heart. He knew that there was nothing more that he could say to her, she was never going to let him comfort her, and just when he wanted to most. He just wanted to lie down with her and tell her that it was all going to be OK, to be the one who wiped away from her tears. But instead he turned and walked silently out of her room, turning all of the lights out as he went and secretly wishing her goodnight.


End file.
